Dame una noche más
by Aurora Ishida
Summary: ONESHOT para celebrar el cumple de Souichi Tatsumi xD espero os guste n?n


**Bien un pequeño regalito para el tiranito 7u7 espero les agrade no soy mucha de ONE SHOT pero lo intento, cierto esta historia está basada en una canción titulada GIVE ME ONE MORE NIGHT de Maroon 5**

 **¡Les queda como anisho al dedo Xd LOL! ¡EN FIN GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **Dame una noche más.**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 _Tu y yo vamos fuerte como si fuéramos a la guerra_ _  
_ _tu y yo vamos rudo, seguimos tirándonos cosas y dando portazos_ _  
_ _tu yo nos volvemos tan malditamente disfuncional_ _  
_ _tu yo nos volvemos enfermos, si sé que no podemos hacer más esto._

 _(estribillo)_ _  
_ _Pero bebé, aquí vienes devuelta, aquí vienes devuelta y haces que te amé_ _  
_ _bebé, deje de usar mi cabeza, usar mi cabeza para que todo se vaya_ _  
_ _ahora tu estas pegada en mi cuerpo, en mi cuerpo como una tatuaje_ _  
_ _y ahora me siento estúpido, me siento estúpido por volver contigo._

 _Así que juro y espero morir_ _  
_ _que solo me quedare contigo una noche más_ _  
_ _y sé que lo he dicho un millón de veces_ _  
_ _pero solo me quedare contigo una noche más._

 _Traté de decirte que no pero mi cuerpo sigue diciéndome que si_ _  
_ _traté de decirte que pares pero tu lápiz labial me deja sin aliento_ _  
_ _me voy voy a despertar en la mañana probablemente odiándome_ _  
_ _me voy a despertar internamente satisfecho, culpable como el infierno_

 _Pero bebé, aquí vienes devuelta, aquí vienes devuelta y haces que te amé_ _  
_ _bebé, deje de usar mi cabeza, usar mi cabeza para que todo haga oh_ _  
_ _ahora tu estas pegada en mi cuerpo, en mi cuerpo como una tatuaje_ _  
_ _y ahora me siento estúpido, me siento estúpido por volver contigo._

 _Así que juro y espero morir_ _  
_ _que solo me quedare contigo una noche más_ _  
_ _y sé que lo he dicho un millón de veces_ _  
_ _pero solo me quedare contigo una noche más._

 _si bebé dame una noche más_ _  
_ _si bebé dame una noche más_ _  
_ _si bebé dame una noche más_

 _bebé, aquí vienes devuelta, aquí vienes devuelta y haces que te amé_ _  
_ _deje de usar mi cabeza, usar mi cabeza para que todo se vaya_ _  
_ _mi verdad en mi cuerpo, en mi cuerpo como un tatuaje_ _  
_ _pero solo me quedare contigo una noche más._

 _Así que juro y espero morir_ _  
_ _que solo me quedare contigo una noche más_ _  
_ _y sé que lo he dicho un millón de veces_ _  
_ _pero solo me quedare contigo una noche más._

* * *

El ambiente esa noche era de lluvia, una tormenta cayo en toda la ciudad y también una tormenta había pasado por un apartamento ubicado en Nagoya. Un apartamento en el cual las sensaciones, los sentimientos y las palabras elevadas habían azotado a los dos ocupantes de este lugar.

Se encontraban en la sala miran al piso, Morinaga tenía una toalla con una pieza de hielo dentro de este, se lo había colocado en el pómulo presionando con insistencia, mientras sus calurosas lagrimas deslizaban de sus ojos cayendo sin remedio sobre su rostro, el de cabellos oscuros sentía como en su pecho aun palpitaba acelerado su corazón por lo antes ocurrido. Souichi no podía verlo honestamente esta vez se pasó tanto así que había causado que aquel pómulo se inflamara de más… intento ayudar a que la hinchazón cediera, pero solo logro acercarse al chico y brindarle aquel pedazo de trapo con hielo... ni una palabra salía de su boca su terco y testarudo orgullo no se lo permitio.

 **Lo que paso:**

 _Souichi llego al apartamento, luego de un día tremendo en la facultad, lidiar con la inutilidad de sus resientes asistentes lo cansaba demasiado, el platinado solo quería tener paz y tranquilidad en el lugar que era su sitio más tranquilo y más aun sabiendo que su querido Ex asistente estaría ahí. Las cosas habían estado muy tranquilas entre ambos en estos días; se sentía seguro a su lado sin la necesidad de cumplir a las artimañas de ese chico podría decirse que desde que Tetsuhiro se graduó y viajaba a Hamamatsu la situación entre ambos cambio; sin embargo esa noche seria de todo menos tranquila…_

 _El entro al recibidor pudiendo apenas cerrar la puerta a su espaldas Souichi de la nada fue sorprendido por Tetsuhiro quien lo abrazo al instante en que lo vio, aquella muestra desesperada le apretó las costillas, claro que al inicio sintió muchas emociones y sensaciones que terminaron con un palpito extremadamente acelerado en su pecho, seguido a ese pavoroso abrazo le siguió un beso tremendamente cálido intenso, Tatsumi podía darse cuenta que aquellos suaves y cálidos labios recorrían los suyos con sumo arrebato que incluso su aliento llego a morir en aquella cavidad, la cual al separarse unos centímetros de aquella seductora boca la cual antes al sentir aquella boca dedicarle su muestra de amor libero un gemido apasionado y sorprendido._

 _Morinaga había apartado sus labios y susurrado._

– _ **So-Souichi… senpai… Bienvenido. –**_

 _El mencionado observaba a su interlocutor con los ojos enormes llenos impacto, estaba sorprendido y sofocado; observaba ese rostro emocionado mirarle con delirio, definitivamente Souichi para Morinaga era su todo. Imposibilitado para responder a aquel recibimiento, Morinaga regreso a besarlo, en el momento en que lo hizo el cuerpo y las piernas del platinado se hicieron un paso hacia atrás encontrándose con la fría puerta que ya antes había cerrado. Aquella espalda sintió la dureza de aquel trozo de madera pintada. Tetsuhiro sometía a su peli largo, habían sido MESES sin probar su cuerpo, sin deleitarse con sus gemidos y demasiado tiempo sin apreciar y grabar en su memoria el rostro de Souichi al correrse._

 _Una pierna del menor fue expuesta entre las piernas de Tatsumi quien al sentir aquello no dudo en separar sus labios de aquella boca y susurrar._

– _ **¿O-oye, que, que estás? –**_

 _Se silenció al darse cuenta que aquella tibia boca, ahora buscaba su aterciopelado cuello, al sentir esa insana sensación de aquellos labios acariciar este lugar su cuerpo sufrió una sacudida, que termino erizándolo de pies a cabeza, Souichi jadeo y apretó sus ojos con suma fuerza tanta que hasta sus parpados dolieron de sentir aquella acción._

– _ **Souichi… Senpai… Esta noche, quiero conectarme contigo. –**_

 _Fue un susurro, que acaricio la oreja de aquel hombre con ojos de color miel, y el cual ante escuchar aquella confesión y sentir como las manos traviesas de Morinaga se bajaban por su delgado cuerpo hasta adentrarse en sus pantalones tratando de incursionar y encontrar su pene, esta acción y sumado a eso los besos que ese chico colocaba estratégicamente entre su cuello, su oreja y parte de clavícula causo que todo su cuerpo se tensara. Souichi tratando de evitar aquello, tratando de evitar aquello, buscando la manera de decir no elevo sus manos y atrapo su brazo jalonando aquella manga larga susurro._

– _ **No… BASTA–**_ _Souichi temblaba, no sabía si era porque su cuerpo estaba cediendo al deseo o porque estaba enfadado de siempre ser así._

 _Morinaga no hacía caso, en más fue abriendo su cinturón y la prenda que recubría su delgado cuerpo, mientras que el peli largo solo podía tratar de controlar sus respiraciones._

–" _Basta…. Ya… para, detente… ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser así?"–_

 _Se preguntaba internamente, notaba como la lujuria de su muchacho había tomado más desesperación, al punto que esta había llevado sus dedos a sus nalgas y como un perverso violador dirigió sus dedos a su estrecho y profundo agujero, Tatsumi al sentir como aquellas expertas manos trataban su pene y su entrada no pudo más… dejaba salir enormes jadeos y gemidos, las bocanadas fuertes y profundas que daba el peli largo empañaban por instantes sus gafas, había arrugado sus cejas y echado su cabeza hacia atrás para con frustración gritarse internamente._

–" _¿Por qué, porque no puedo parar y decir no… por que no puedo empujarlo…?"– Aquellos dedos ya apretaban aquel lugar entrando fácilmente a su interior. –"Mi-mierda… has hecho mi cuerpo raro… este no soy yo… este cuerpo… que se derrite con un solo toque de tus manos con un solo roce de tu boca… ESTE NO SOY YO."–_

 _La desesperación llego en su interior, debía detenerlo, como pudo saco fuerzas para esta vez obedecer a su cabeza y a su orgullo gritando._

– _ **¡YA BASTA! –**_

 _Morinaga no se detuvo en más continuo y susurro._ _ **–Sendai… no puedes pedirme eso si tu estas tan excitado. –**_

 _Su peor respuesta, ante aquello Morinaga no dejaba de tocarlo, manosearlo masturbarlo ponerlo de cabeza con tanta excitación, con tanto arrebato. No tuvo opción, desde su más profundo interior, preparo su respuesta, empujo a Morinaga logrando liberarse y en el momento en que lo hizo, Souichi invadido por el miedo de sentirse tremendamente bien y desear a Morinaga dentro suyo lo golpeo._

 _Un golpe que hasta y sonó seco, un golpe que había sido lleno de desesperación… angustia zozobra, Souichi estaba asustado, había logrado cambiar tanto por ese sujeto… Morinaga había caído al piso por aquel golpe, acariciaba su pómulo y susurraba con una tenue sonrisa irónica_ _ **.**_

– _ **Senpai… ahora es más fácil que te alejes de mí, ¿Cierto? Ya terminé la universidad y ya no me necesitas más…–**_

– _ **¿Qué estás diciendo? –**_ _Cuestiono agitado y acomodando toda su ropa._

 _Lo noto ponerse en pie y mirarle con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas que en sus orbes se formaban, Souichi trago grueso al observar aquel golpe del cual un pequeño hilo de sangre se dejó ver._

– _ **Ya no tengo con que chantajearte… eso quiere decir que tú ya no tienes excusas para amarme ¿Cierto? –**_

– _ **Morinaga…–**_ _Intento acercarse, pero este se negó a recibir sus manos en su rostro._

– _ **Perdoné… no debí presionarlo a algo que nunca va a desear…senpai…–**_

 _El mencionado solo escuchaba y mientras lo hacía temblaba,_

– _ **senpai…–**_ _Le llamo de manera profunda y dolida._ _ **–Por favor dígame ¿qué es lo que siente por mí?–**_

 _El silencio fue lo que Morinaga recibió como respuesta, estaban ahí de pie frente a la puerta del apartamento y la tormenta afuera azotaba, Souichi entonces al no tener respuesta el resoplo y susurro._ _ **–No tengo por qué darte respuesta a ese tipo de cosas absurdas. –**_ _Tetsuhiro nuevamente regreso la mirada al piso, noto cuando Souichi pasaba a su lado al hacerlo él se movió rápidamente para sujetarlo del brazo y jalarlo para con desesperación cuestionar._

– _ **Dígamelo por favor, es importante que me lo diga. –**_

– _ **Ya déjame en paz, yo… apártate si no quieres que te deje peor. –**_

– _ **Pero Senpai. –**_

– _ **¡Ya deja de llamarme así! tú ya eres un graduado, no eres más mi asistente. –**_ _Aquella aseveración de parte del mayor destrozo todo lo poco que había logrado construir el de mirada jade, las sensaciones fueron desmedidas, las lágrimas recorrían su rostro, tanto así que Souichi se sintió sumamente mal._ _ **–Suéltame, estoy cansado solo quiero ir a dormir. –**_

– _ **Claro Senpai… esa ha sido tu respuesta desde que me gradué, desde que no puedo si quiera acercarme a ti o darte un beso… creí… yo creí que de verdad tu… sentías algo por mí, llegue a pensar vagamente que me necesitabas que…–**_

– _ **Llegaste a pensar puras tonterías. –**_

– _ **¿Tonterías? –**_ _Le libero._ _ **– ¿Eso es lo que tú piensas de lo que yo siento por ti? –**_

– _ **Son tonterías, reacciones infantiles y hormonales de alguien enfermo como tu. –**_

 _Tetsuhiro no podía creer aquello que había dicho Souichi, era sumamente contradictorio pues fresco en sus recuerdos estaban los momentos en los que su superior había dado un gran paso y reconocer al menos por un segundo que era su -persona especial- pero ante todo lo antes expuesto por el de mirada caramelo permitió que el menor se confundiera, lleno de sentimientos encontrados y pensamientos erróneos decidió aventurarse a intentarlo de nuevo, había tomado sus hombros y con un movimiento rápido y audaz capturo su barbilla con su mano derecha para darle un beso más intenso que el anterior, Souichi se impresiono por la facilidad con la que había sido capturado, trataba de luchar, pero ese hombre había sacado fuerzas de desesperado deseo. Lo había hecho doblegarse, bajar hasta el piso para arrebatarle la camisa y con besos horcajadas de los mismos devoraba su cuerpo, su piel, sus pectorales, su abdomen… increíblemente Souichi notaba como él de nuevo iba directo a su miembro esta vez con la única intención de dedicarle sexo oral._

– _ **Para… Morinaga deja… no sigas o te golpeare mas fuerte, DEJAME.–**_

– _ **Senpai, si con esto te hago despertar y regresar a como nos amamos en un pasado yo…–**_

– _ **No, maldición detente…–**_ _Sintió como el devoraba su hombría de un golpazo, y el grito_ _ **.–Esto es lo que siempre haces, ¡ME OBLIGAS A HACER ALGO QUE NO QUIERO!–**_ _Ante confesar aquello Tetsuhiro se detuvo y de nuevo elevaba su rostro para recibir otro más de aquellos puñetazos._

 **Regresamos al inicio.**

Habían terminado mal, ahora ambos estaban en el piso mirando este, mientras las desesperadas y humillantes lagrimas se deslizaban por el rostro de Morinaga quien no había dicho nada después de eso… paso un momento y luego de que las cosas se calmaran y la misma tormenta se apaciguara dejando solo los sonidos lejanos de los relámpagos, causo que el ambiente fuera desmedidamente apesadumbrado…

Había transcurrido una media hora y ninguno ni otro decía nada ni se miraba a los ojos, cuando por fin Tetsuhiro retiraba la toalla con hielo que el mismísimo Souichi había ido a buscar luego de la pelea y ofrecido a su ex asistente, Morinaga tocaba su pómulo tal parecía el atenderse con ese frio pedazo de hielo funciono y también había funcionado el pensar las cosas. Esta vez no ocultaría lo que pasaba.

– **Sen… es decir… Tatsumi-san… –** Corrigió causando que el platinado elevara su rostro un poco para mirarle confuso y expectante. **– Ya-ya no tendrás que soportar el amor inmaduro que siento por ti…–** Las palabras eran tímidas y titubeantes, él se negaba a dejar así las cosas pero ya era el momento. **– Me han ascendido en la farmacéutica, deseaba celebrar contigo y agradecer todas tus enseñanzas… pero creo que como siempre trate de obligar a hacer algo que no debía…–**

La mirada sorprendida de el de mirada caramelo nos e hizo esperar. –…–

– **Claro que… esto no solo trae alegrías.** –Dijo observando por la puerta de vidrio que daba a la terraza. **–Mi asenso requiere que vaya a el extranjero por 7 años para trabajar con grandes científicos que estan erradicando un virus que afecta…–** Se silenció. **–Eso no es importante…–**

– **Morinaga…–**

El mencionado dirigió su rostro a Souichi al cual dedico una enorme sonrisa mezclada con lágrimas y susurro. **–Finalmente ya no lidiaras con eso…–** Se puso en pie, muy despacio, tan despacio que incluso Souichi podía verlo en cámara lenta.

El platinado no entendía por que aquella noticia había causado que algo se rompiera dentro suyo. _–"¿Porque nunca lo escucho… porque soy el único que no puede sobre llevar esto?"–_

Rápidamente su mano se movilizó, para capturar la de Morinaga y tomarla con tanta fuerza que lo hizo caer al piso sobre él, Morinaga se las arregló para evitar golpearle en el impacto, había logrado posar sus rodillas en lugares específicos, una entre las piernas del peliplata y la otra en el costado izquierdo, sus manos estaban en el piso evitando el contacto de ambos, Souichi se había hecho hacia atrás y se apoyaba con sus codos, observaba su rostro mirarle con total pena y melancolía. Aquella tristeza en ese momento no le permitió decir nada. Además de su enrome orgullo.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue, elevar su brazo derecho y colocarlo en la nuca del otro sin saber cómo era que su cuerpo se movía solo le acerco presionando su nuca y en cuanto estuvieron a un nivel cercano, no pudo contener sus enormes deseos de besarlo, Tetsuhiro agrando sus ojos, aquella suave boca lo devoraba lo hacía sentir estimado.

No lograba captar que era lo que sucedía, ¿Por qué siempre las cosas comenzaban mal y terminaban así? El muchacho de los ojos verdes sabía muy bien que como siempre Souichi terminaría siendo suyo y por la mañana ambos se sentirían mal por ambos haber hecho el amor.

–" _Es imposible… no puedo dar marcha a tras si él me besa como lo hace. "–_ Pensaba Tetsuhiro mientras cerraba sus ojos con suma calma y respondía a aquel beso, mientras se daba aquellas bocas encajaban perfectamente, sus labios se acariciaban al punto de sentirse tan bien y excitante. Morinaga llego a escuchar el suave gemido proveniente de aquella boca la humedad de aquella tímida lengua acariciar con pena y titubeo su labio inferior y para su sorpresa. Lograr sentir como las manos de Souichi se sometían temblorosas a los bordes de su camisa para sacársela.

Muy lentamente de desvistieron, un relámpago se presentó cercano y el alumbrado eléctrico cedió, quedaron solos y en la oscuridad. – _"No puedo más… esto cambia las cosas, porque siempre que me siento amenazado a perderte mi cuerpo reacciona… ¿Por qué no puedo permitirme el ser sincero contigo? "–_

Tetsuhiro había apartado los pantalones de aquel delgado cuerpo y los suyos también, estaba besando su cuello cuando cuestiono **. –¿Esta bien hacerlo, dime Tatsumi-san, quieres estar conmigo una noche más? –**

– **So…solo… quiero que recuerdes…que me recuerdes si puedo grabar este recuerdo en ti podre… sentirme menos culpable por todo el mal que te hice. –**

Ante aquello expuesto por parte del peli largo, Tetsuhiro no pudo evitar el sentir como todo su ser se erizaba demasiado, podía tocar el cielo, podía correr por todo el mundo y volver en segundos, ¿Era cierto? Souichi Tatsumi estaba disculpándose.

Sin decir nada más, de nuevo regresaban a besarse, Morinaga, aunque las luces no estuvieran, podía ver el cuerpo de su peli largo, lo leía con sus manos las cuales acariciaron desde sus manos, sus brazos, hombros pectorales abdomen, piernas y para volver a subir hasta acariciar su hombría. Recibiendo espasmos y jadeos de parte del otro quien no podía evitar el sentirse desmedidamente derretido por aquel.

Con suma calma noto como sus piernas se abrían y como su amante se colocaba entre estas, se agachaba y susurraba entre sus labios **. –Yo nunca olvidare… quedaras grabado en mi cuerpo Souichi Tatsumi. –**

–" _tú serás peor que un tatuaje en el mio…"–_ Pensó Souichi agudizando sus cejas sintiendo como aquella experta mano regresaba a su entrada para acariciarla e iniciar a prepararla, las cejas se curvearon en deseo en su rostro, percibía aquellos dedos entrar y acariciar todo dentro, encontrando con prontitud el nervio que sacaba a Souichi de su seriedad, liberando por completo a ese Souichi interno que no podía dejar de jadear y gemir audiblemente.

– **Ah….** **Ahg, Mo-Morinag… Ahg…–**

Su pecho se contraía, logrando percibir como el dedo experto de su amante lo llevaba a la locura, sus piernas apretaron el cuerpo de aquel chico causando en este un deseo intense de querer entrar en él, se agacho de nuevo y beso con calma su agitada boca.

– **Ah… Souichi… de verdad te amo. –** aparto sus labios otro poco y susurro de nuevo con gravedad. **–Mi corazón, mi alma y mi cuerpo te extrañara… –**

Los jugueteos terminaron, era momento para que fueran uno, en ambos la ansiedad se podía notar, el sudor recorría sus cuerpos, sus frentes estaban llenas de este, en ambos sus cabellos se habían pegado a estas. Finalmente, la inevitable sensación de palpitación en su interior no se hizo esperar, Morinaga había entrado invadido su interior, le lleno por completo causando que sin poder contenerse su garganta liberar enormes gemidos que eran silenciados por aquella experta boca.

Las envestidas iniciaron, eran suaves eran constantes y delirantes al punto que Souichi le hizo elevar sus brazos y abrazar la espalda de su amante al cual araño sin compasión y susurro en su oído **.–Mo'… ahh… ahhhn… –** Un tibio beso se presentó en su mejilla era imposible hablar y Tetsuhiro lo noto, acelero sus envestidas un poco, mientras su peli plata lo apretaba más fuerte a su cuerpo.

Se deslizaba libremente, sentía como su pene estaba ardiendo y estaba creciendo en cada una de aquellas envestidas, no podía evitar el sentirse tan bien, ese lugar era cálido, húmedo y estaba hecho a su medida.

Souichi por otro lado no podía evitar el pensar que ese sujeto, era y sería el único que conociera ese sitio, el indicado para poder entrar en él y violentar su orgullo de manera que él no podía dejar de ceder.

La pose cambio, abrumado por tanta excitación, Morinaga tomo a Souichi de la cintura y lo elevo, quedando sentado sobre su regazo causando que la penetración fuera más profunda y desatando en el Tatsumi una desmedida sensación de placer **. –¡Ah! –** Sus piernas temblaron al sin poder hacer mucho para evitarlo llegar al orgasmo, desprendiéndose de su semilla en el pecho de Morinaga quien silencio sus gemidos con besos mientras el atendía a su chico dándole las más profundas envestidas. Acariciaba su cabello y espalda.

Increíblemente el pene de Souichi seguía erecto, el decidió que ya era hora de que su querido Senpai se liberara y sacara su propio yo, se recostó dejando a Souichi sobre su cuerpo, este le miraba confundido, ¿Qué era lo que quería Morinaga? Se preguntó, pero al no obtener ninguna respuesta o alguna orden. Su instinto lo hizo moverse, el entonces elevaba sus caderas y se auto penetraba, mientras observaba a los ojos a Morinaga quien recibió los cabellos de Souichi a los costados de su rostro y susurro.

– **Te amo…–** Souichi se agacho mientras seguía moviendo sus caderas de arriba abajo, busco los labios de su querido ex asistente y mientras le besaba, notaba que las manos de este acariciaban sus nalgas, además de que el mismo bombeaba ayudándole a sentirse mucho más excitado. Tatsumi aparto su boca, elevo su cuerpo y libero un enorme jadeo, había detenido sus propios movimientos mientras Morinaga le envestía una y otra vez.

– **¡Ahh, ahhh… hummm!–** Eran sus gemidos, Tetsuhiro tomo las manos de Souichi y entrelazo sus dedos para, que este le observara y de nuevo a cuenta regresara a mover sus caderas por sí mismo.–Mo-Morinaga….–

El mencionado había arrugado sus cejas en señal de no poder contener más su orgasmo, apretó sus manos y atrajo a Souichi a su cuerpo para, abrazarlo y jadear en su oído su nombre mientras llegaba al orgasmo **. –Souichi… ah… ahh… So….Souichi….–**

Ambos habían llegado a ser uno a desatar lo que tanto tiempo llevaron conteniendo, las respiraciones eran erráticas todo el cuerpo les temblaba y el corazón les vibraba… después de un tiempo al estar así, la luz llego y con ella el primer movimiento, Souichi se elevaba despacio mirando a Tetsuhiro a la cara, elevo su mano para acariciar el golpe que le había dedicado y susurrar.

– **En el baño hay antiinflamatorios… iré por uno. –**

Tetsuhiro tomo su mano y haciendo más fuerte su abrazo con su otro brazo, susurro **. –Ya se desinflamara. –**

El silencio lidero de nuevo, ninguno no decía nada, solo estaban ahí desnudos, sintiendo como el corazón y la respiración se acomodaba a la tranquilidad. Luego de unos minutos por fin Souichi hablo.

– **¿Cuándo? –**

– **¿Hum, cuando qué? –**

– **¿Cuándo te vas? –**

Morinaga suspiro hondamente y respondió. **–Mañana…–** Tatsumi se elevó rápidamente y le observo con impresión. **–¿Te preguntas por que no te lo dije? –**

– **¿Por qué no lo hiciste? –**

– **No quería preocuparte, has estado muy ocupado… que…–**

– **Tonto, eso puedes decírmelo en cualquier momento, son asuntos que nos competen a ambos…–**

– **¿Si? –**

Cuestiono Morinaga mirándolo confuso, causando que Souichi se sonrojara un poco y susurrara.

– **Es decir, debemos hablar del apartamento, sabes que no puedo pagarlo yo solo…–**

– **Lo se… por eso, pague la renta por tres meses. –**

– **¿Qué? –** Cuestiono impactado.

– **Eso te dará tiempo para conseguir un lugar en donde puedas estar…–** Definitivamente estaba devastado, era real ese inútil como así le llamaba se iba de su vida. ¿Pero tan pronto se había dado por vencido? Tetsuhiro se incorporó despacio y con cuidado apartaba a Souichi e su cercanía para susurrar. **–Iré por una toalla, de seguro quiere ducharse…–** Se movilizó en dirección de las habitaciones, dejando al peli largo en la sala solo.

La mañana hacia su enorme presencia, fue una noche horrenda, no pudo pegar un ojo y su ex asistente tampoco pues había empacado todo, su cuelo salía a las 12 del día pero debía irse a Tokio a las 10 de la mañana, ya eran las 9 cuando Morinaga salía de su habitación y se encontraba con Souichi sentado en la mesa bebiendo café.

– **Tatsumi-san… lamento no haberte dicho antes, esto es verdaderamente sorpresivo, pero… si te lo hubiera dicho no hubiera podido irme. –** Expreso.

– **Es tu futuro… tus metas yo no puedo mermarlos. –**

– **Gracias por todo, Tatsumi-san.–**

El hacia una reverencia y se despedía, tomaba sus maletas y daba la vuelta, para en el momento de abrir la puerta expresar.

–Alguien, de mudanza vendrá por mis demás cosas…–

– **Está bien. –**

– **Cuídate mucho, Souichi Tatsumi. –**

La puerta se cerró detrás de aquella partida, la sensación de estar solo en el apartamento lo invadió por completo. Decidió entonces ponerse a trabajar en sus apuntes. Era la decisión de ese sujeto y era para el bien de su futuro ¿Cierto?

– **Y por qué me molesta, porque me duele… que se vaya…–**

Observaba con intensidad aquella puerta, ni siquiera a su partida le había deseado un feliz viaje, porque… de nuevo el silencio invadió todo, Souichi entonces se desesperó, el sonido de su celular lo interrumpió, con prisa lo saco de su bolsillo y susurro.

– **Morinaga no te vayas.–**

–¿Jah?–

– **I-Isogai–**

–Siiii.–

– **¿Quién demonios te dio mi numero? –**

–Kanako, la dulce Kanako me dio tu número Souichi. –

Tatsumi acariciaba su entrecejo y susurraba. **–¿Qué demonios quieres ahora? –**

–Pues… primero que nada, ¿A dónde se va Morinaga? –

– **Eso no te interesa. –**

–Souichiiii, sabes que puedes confiar en mi… yo no he dicho nada de tu relación chantajista con ese sujeto y vaya que me he contenido… ahora habla. –

¿Se LO DIRIA? En realidad, le confesaría a Isogai lo que pasaba. Suspiro hondo y entonces sin poder evitarlo todo salió de su boca **. – Se va al extranjero, hoy mismo, no regresara hasta dentro de 7 años y yo…–** Sin si quiera saber cómo y por qué paso, su garganta se cerró y unas cuantas lagrimas cayeron libres por sus ojos.

–Souichi…–

Apretaba el celular con fuerzas y expresaba. **–¿Por qué… estoy? –**

–Souichi…. Tu cuerpo siempre reacciona y expresa lo que realmente sientes. –

El silencio en la línea no fue solo porque había quedado en shock por lo que Isogai le había dicho sino más bien por qué no podía dejar de llorar, sin embargo, el luego de unos minutos expuso.

– **No puedo hacer nada…–**

–Claro que puedes solo debes darte la oportunidad. –

– **Él se va hoy… lo voy a perder. –**

–Tu no lo vas a perder… solo debes, buscar la forma de estar con él, sin que ambos interrumpan sus metas. –

Tatsumi lo pensaba, miraba la hora y eran las 9 con 45 minutos y gritaba. **–¡ISOGAI!–**

–¿Qué, pasa? –

– **Necesito que vengas lo más rápido posible a mi apartamento.–**

–Está bien–

Lejos de ahí…

En la estación de metro el pasaba la tarjeta para pasar los controles de pase, arrastraba su maleta y se dirigía a la plataforma, había querido contener sus ganas de llorar y ese enorme deseo de querer regresar y de no aceptar el trabajo, pero dado a que muchos creían en el y que fue recomendado para esta labor no desecho la oportunidad. Aunque fuera doloroso, aunque se alejara y quizás cortara los lazos con la única persona que le hizo creer en el amor aunque este no era correspondido debía hacerlo.

Estaba aguardando por el tren, ya faltaba menos de 5 minutos, el anuncio en la plataforma anunciando la proximidad de este, causo que un vacío existencial se presentara en su pecho.

El enorme transporte con 10 vagones finalmente se posaba a su frente y abría sus puertas, para dejar salir a la gente, el entonces, tomo su maleta e inicio a caminar de manera lenta y tranquila, a su lado personas ya había puesto un pie en el interior del vagón cuando escucho.

– **¡MORINAGA!–**

Se detuvo de manera apresurada, las personas en el lugar también se detuvieron, observando al hombre que había gritado y que había corrido para alcanzarlo, Souichi estaba casi al borde del deceso, pero, aunque su boca estuviera seca por aquella carrera el, tomaría fuerzas y aliento para confesar lo que había llegado a decir.

– **¡No te vayas! –**

Muchas de las personas, observaban anonadadas, Morinaga observaba con disimulo a todos alrededor los cuales miraban a Souichi con entra confusión.

– **No te vayas… no quiero que te vayas…–**

– **Tatsumi…san.–**

– **No…–** Dijo aprontando sus manos con fuerza. **–Soy tu Senpai, siempre seré tu Senpai… Morinaga por favor, dame solo una noche más para mostrarte que todo este tiempo no fue en vano.–**

Las puertas estaban iniciando a cerrarse, Souichi noto como Morinaga daba un paso a dentro y lo observaba. **–Debo irme… gracias Souichi…. Senpai. –**

– **Mori…–**

– **Ve con el tarado. –** Expuso Isogai empujando al peli plata dentro de aquel vagón, al hacerlo Souichi cayó sobre Tetsuhiro, ambos se elevaron al escuchar afuera. **– No te preocupes, yo hablare a la universidad, ve con él al extranjero… y por lo que más quieras dile lo que sientes. –**

El tren se impuso la tarea a iniciar el viaje, mientras adentro de este, Tetsuhiro no pudo contenerse y sin pensarlo abrazo a su peli largo a quien susurro.

– **Senpai… te amo. –**

– **Estúpido estamos en un lugar público. –**

– **Si pero tú me lo confesaste frente a todos y….–**

– **NO ALEJATE. –**

La mayoría de personas en ese vagón solo dibujaban una sonrisa una ancianita decía entonces. **–A esta juventud de hoy en día, vive intensamente el amor. –**

– **Abuela son dos hombres. –**

– **No importa si tienes amor. –**

Abuela y sobrino apreciaban como Tetsuhiro quería besarlo a la fuerza mientras el otro no deseaba aquello… el viaje a Tokio se dio…. Morinaga llego al aeropuerto en compañía de Souichi, sería una noche más pero esta vez seria en Siattle.

FIN.

En el avión…

Se daban besos en la oscuridad que la enorme cabina de aquel avión poseía, Tetsuhiro susurraba en el oído a su Senpai…

–Senpai… con todo esto no pude decirte… algo importante. –

–¿Qué cosa? –

–Feliz cumpleaños. –

La mirada de Souichi fue de impacto, ni si quiera sabía en qué fecha estaban… todo este alboroto había sucedió en su día especial, ahora sabia porque Isogai había llegado a Nagoya…

–Gra-gracias… Morinaga. –

–De nada… ¿Dígame que quiere hacer primero al llegar a Seattle?–

–DORMIR. –

–¿jahhh? Pero es su cumpleaños. –

–Prácticamente en Estados unidos no es mi cumpleaños aun–

–Es verdad celebraremos dos veces genial. –

Lo besaba con suma locura y lo abrazaba con intensidad. –Morinaga…–

–Dime. –

Un suspiro se liberó, era imposible luchar contra ese demente sujeto lleno de amor hasta los poros…

Ahora si FIN…

* * *

 **Bueno este fue mi humilde regalo para la ira con patas 7u7 jajajaja lo readoro pero por ratos lo odio ToT pero es tan lendo y hermosoooo y me gusta verlos juntos los amo n-n.**

 **Besito y perdonen los errores que se pudieron encontrar n-n**


End file.
